supersmashbrosfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marth
Marth (マルス, Marusu) hatte seinen ersten auftritt in Europa mit Super Smash Bros. Melee da die Fire Emblem Titel bis 2003 nicht in Europa veröffentlicht wurden. Er ist der spielbare Hauptprotagonist in der Ersten, Dritten und Elften Fortsetzung der taktischen RPG-Serien Fire Emblem. Obwohl Marth nur in Japan, durch die dort erschinene Fire Emblem-Serie, bekannt war, wurde er in alle Sprachversionen von Super Smash Bros. Melee als spielbarer Charakter integriert. Seine Popularität im Spiel beeinflusste Nintendo dahingehend, alle darauf folgenden Fire Emblem Titel international herauszubringen. Charakter Beschreibung Das erste Spiel, welches eines der langen mittelalterlich-taktischen Rollenspiele von Fire Emblem werden sollte, erschien auf dem Japanischen NES und hieß Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi). Dieses Spiel führte Marth als Hauptcharakter ein. Sein Design unterschied sich stark von dem heutzutage bekannten. Das zweite Spiel der Serie, Fire Emblem Gaiden, fand in der selben fiktiven Welt, aber auf einem anderen Kontinent statt und war auch nur sehr spärlich mit dem ersten Spiel verbunden. Das dritte Spiel allerdings, welches Fire Emblem: Monsho no Nazo ("Secret of the Crest", offiziel Mystery of the Emblem) hieß und auf dem Super NES spielbar war, vereinte beides in sich. Sowohl fungierend als Remake, als auch Forsetzung der Geschichte. Marth wurde einem Charakter-Redesign unterzogen um einen mehr "Bishounen" Prinzen zu ähneln, etwa so, wie er heute dargestellt ist. Er wurde der einzige Charakter, der eine starre Rolle in den FE-Titeln einnahm. In beiden Spielen ist seine Einheit die einzige, die zur "Lord" Charakterklasse gehört. Dies wurde Tradition bei allen Hauptcharakteren der darauf folgenden FE-Spiele. Typisch dafür ist, dass sie im Verlaufe des Spiels nicht sterben dürfen und zwar zu Anfang recht schwach sind, aber immer stärker werden, je weiter das Spiel fortgeschritten ist. Falchion Das Falchion ist Marths Schwert. Es bleibt seine einzige Waffe im Verlauf der beiden Smash-Brothers-Spiele und repräsentiert das Symbol von Fire-Emblem in Melee und Brawl. Bei sämtlichen Attacken macht sich Marth das Schwert zu Nutze. (Ausnahme:Griffe und Würfe) In den Spielen, während der Kampfszenen, scheint Falchion eine Art goldenes Breitschwert zu sein. Dennoch wurde es in offiziellen Artworks als Langschwert mit sich stetig weitender Klinge gezeigt. Das "Falchion-Design" wurde in verschiedenen anderen Schwertern innerhalb der FE-Serie implementiert. Es ist ein allgemeines Missverständnis, dass Marth das Fire-Emblem Schild brauche, um das Schwert zu schwingen. Im Prolog des Spiels "Shadow Dragon" wird Marths Vater gezeigt, der das Schwert ohne Fire-Emblem schwingt. Dasselbe gilt für seinen Ahnen Anri. Das Fire-Emblem wurde nur Marth gegeben,denn es repräsentiert alle freien Menschen des Kontinentes. Das Falchion hat eine Eigenschaft,die man keinem anderen Schwert zusprechen kann: Wenn Attacken mit der Spitze des Schwertes geschlagen werden, sind sie wesentlich stärker,denn sie stellt eine Art sweetspot dar. Der richtige Gebrauch ist Marths Schlüssel zum Erfolg. In den Medien Als Super Smash Bros. Melee entwickelt wurde, erwies sich Marth als gefragtester Charakter der Japanischen Fans. Deswegen wurde Marth von HAL Laboratory als spielbarer Kämpfer integriert. Außerdem kam Roy mit in Spiel, der als Hauptcharakter im bald auftauchenden Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (Fuuin no Tsurugi) erscheinen sollte. Nintendo of America fürchtete, dass diese beiden nicht das Potenzial hätten, um bei den Amerikanischen Spielern gut anzukommen und beantragten deshalb die Entfernung. Allerdings gab es genug Befürwortung von Seiten des Staates, um sie dennoch im Spiel zu lassen. Marth und Roy wurden zusammen mit der Fire-Emblem-Konzession durch Melee rausgebracht und das Ergebnis war immens positiv., sodass Fire Emblem von dem 7. Spiel ab an international verkauft wurde. Marth und Roy wurden keine Synchron-Stimmen gegeben und die japanischen Aussagen beibehalten.Sein bishoun Charakter-Design und der exotische Teil, gekoppelt mit seiner Effizienz als Kämpfer machte aus Marth einen der berühmtesten Charaktere in Melee. Super Smash Bros. In einem Interview vom 25. Jahrestag der Fire Emblem-Serie erklärte Masahiro Sakurai, dass er eigentlich Marth im Spiel wollte, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, seinen Charakter während der Entwicklung umzusetzen, da er kaum Zeit hatte, die anderen bereits enthaltenen Features zu entwickeln in der endgültigen Version. Super Smash Bros. Melee : Hauptartikel: Marth (SSBM) Marth wartet mit seinem Smash-Serien Debut als freischaltbarer Charakter in Melee auf. Er kann auf drei Arten freigeschaltet werden: *Alle 14 Charaktere in Kämpfen einsetzen *Classic-Modus mit den 14 Start-Charakteren durchspielen *400 VS. Matches spielen. In jedem der Fälle muss man sich im Anschluss einem 1-gegen-1-Kampf stellen und ihn dort besiegen. Viele würden instinktiv behaupten, dass Marth so ziemlich der effektivste Kämpfer und der beste Charakter im kompetenten Meta-Game ist. "Pros" setzen die lange Reichweite seines Schwertes, den entsprechend moderaten Schaden, das Knockback, die Spezialitäten des "sweetspots" an der Spitze seiner Klinge, hohe Priorität, einen schnellen "dash", lange Griffe, einen nützlichen Wavedash und seine Qualitäten als Edge-Guarder, sowie als Combomeister und großartigen SHFFL´er in direkte Relation zu seinen Nachteilen. Hier z.B. seine fehlenden Geschosse und seine lang-andauernde Verzögerung seiner Rettungsattacke. Marth's Klon, Roy, hat zwar Attacken, die denen von Marth in vielerlei Hinsicht entsprechen und viele "Marth vs. Roy Debatten" hatten ebendieses auch zum Thema, dennoch wurde Marth höher eingestuft, denn Roy fehlen einige "kleine aber feine" Vorteile, die Marth genießt. Alle A und B moves beinhalten wie schon o.g. das Schwert "Falchion". Trophäen Wie immer hat Marth (eben als spielbarer Charakter) drei Trophäen. Seine normale Trophäe kann man erwerben, indem man den Classic-Modus druchspielt. Dasselbe gilt für die anderen beiden, nur hier müssen entsprechend Adventure und All-Star gemeistert werden. Der Text auf der Klassik-Trophäe lautet: :Durch die Adern des verrratenen Prinzen des Königreichs Altea fließt das Blut des Helden Anri. Marth war gezwungen,ins Exil zu gehen,als das Königreich Dolua in Altea einmarschierte.Daraufhin hat er mittels seines mystischen Schwertes Falchion eine Revolte gegen den mächtigen Drachen Medeus geführt und ihn besiegt.Anschließend wurde Altea von König Hardin von Arkanea vernichtet. :* Fire Emblem (Nur in Japan erschienen) Super Smash Bros. Brawl : Hauptartikel: Marth (SSBB) Marth kehrt in diesem Teil als freischaltbarer Charakter zurück. Marth hat einmal mehr eine überlegene Reichweite und verlässt sich wieder auf sein Schwert, um die Gegner nicht herankommen zu lassen. Dennoch ist es ungeklärt,ob Marth nicht stark abgeschwächt wurde, so wie es vielen High-Tier Charakteren in Brawl passierte. Momentan ruht er sich im A-Tier aus,so zumindest laut der offiziellen Tier-Liste. Er hat eine der höchsten Chancen zu stolpern.Ob dies absichtlich eingebaut wurde,weil Marth sonst ein vorsichtiger Profikämpfer ist,sei hier dahingestellt. Trophäenbeschreibung :Der Prinz von Altea, in dessen Venen das Blut eines Helden fließt. Er und eine kleine Gruppe von Anhängern kämpften, um Altea zu befreien,nachdem es vom Königreich Doluna und dem dunklen Drachen Medeus attackiert wurde.Nichtsdestotrotz wurde Altea danach von König Hardin von Akenia eingenommen und wahrscheinlich zerstört. :* Fire Emblem (Nur in Japan erschienen) Super Smash Bros. for N3DS & Wii U : Hauptartikel: Marth (SSB4) Marth kehrt wieder als spielbarer Charakter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS und Wii U zurück. Marth ist jetzt ein Start-Charakter, im Gegensatz zu Melee und Brawl, in denen er einem freischaltbarer Charakter war. Sein Design wurde visuell aktualisiert, damit seine Kleidung aussieht wie in dem spiel Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Helden des Lichts und Schatten. Trivia *Das Schwert Falchion ist eigentlich kein Falchion. Sein Schwert ist ein Breitschwert, welches ein Claymore oder Langschwert darstellt. * Falchion erscheint in Kirby Super Star und Kirby Super Star Ultra als ein Schatz im The Great Cave Offensive Spiel. Externe Links *Marth im Fire Emblem Wiki. Galerie Marth_(SSB4).png|Marth in SSB4 Marth_(SSBB).jpg|Marth in SSBB en:Marth es:Marth fr:Marth Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Fire Emblem-Universum